On Being Nejiko
by Aquarius Galuxy
Summary: In which Neji finds himself on a seduction mission. As the woman. Doing the seducing. [Narutoverse] Neji-Ten-Nejiko. 3 parts.
1. Nejiko

_Because the NejiTen page on FFN has been slow these few days... (I posted this earlier today but FFN was screwing up, so I deleted that and am reposting. :P) here's On Being Nejiko, being posted a day earlier than scheduled. ;) Happy New Year everyone! May 2015 bring us lots more NejiTen ;)_

_Naruto and its characters do not belong to me._

* * *

><p><strong>On Being Nejiko<strong>

**Part 1: Nejiko**

Warm summer sunshine beams down on the village of Konoha, with the usual bustle and cheer echoing from every corner as its occupants lead their daily lives. Scents of food and peddlers' bells fill the air, emanating a sense of peace throughout.

All is not well in the Hokage's tower, however.

"Surely you can't expect this of me, Tsunade-_sama_!" Neji frowns, folding his arms. Beside him, Tenten stifles a giggle.

"Yes, I can, and I will. Surely you have the skills and chakra control to carry this out," the Hokage answers, fixing him with a tawny-eyed stare. "As the prodigy of the Hyuuga clan, I expect no less of you."

"But this entails my transformation into a female for the duration of the mission!" Neji protests. "The success rate of an actual woman undertaking this mission would be higher-"

"Hyuuga Hinata is currently away on a long mission, as you know. The target has a weakness for women who can activate the Byakugan but not use it well. I don't want to have to repeat myself yet another time." Tsunade frowns deeply at him, inching her fingers towards a bottle of _sake_ at a discreet corner of her desk. "Are you a man, or not?"

"I am-"

"Then you will complete this mission successfully. As a _jounin_, you will be the captain on this mission. Tenten, you will be Nejiko's male bodyguard for the duration. You have two days to prepare yourselves - the target is moving quickly, as discussed - and three days to travel and obtain information on the drug's whereabouts from the target. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Tsunade-_sama_," they chorus (albeit unwillingly, on Neji's part).

"Dismissed," the Hokage commands with a sweep of her hand, and promptly reaches for her _sake_ bottle.

Neji is the first to speak after they've ventured out of Tsunade's earshot. "I can't believe she assigned this mission to me," he bristles, a deep furrow on his forehead. "I have no inclination towards being a female - surely there are others who would be capable of imitating the Byakugan in looks-"

"Then there must be something else we need the Byakugan for, that she's not telling us," Tenten muses. She unravels the mission scroll that Neji was all too willing to offload onto her, scanning through the printed details. "Oh. She did tell us."

Neji pauses when she stops walking in the middle of the street, looking curiously back at her. "Tenten."

She hurries to catch up with him, and they continue on as before. "It says here that the target really is a pervert. Look."

"What?" Neji gapes, horrified, as his pale eyes scan through the words on the scroll. "The Hokage made no mention about actually using the Byakugan to seduce him-"

"Probably because she wanted us out of her office before you could protest any more," Tenten muses dryly.

Neji turns his head to fully gawk at her, jaw hanging open. Tenten sees the cogs turning in his head. "This can't be right," he sputters.

She scans him with a critical eye, and suddenly sees why Tsunade has paired them up on this mission - there is no way Neji will accept lessons on the way of the _kunoichi_ from any other female. "We have two days," she tells him. "Besides, you're a pretty boy - your hair is long and smooth - and you won't need all that much chakra, really, if you're only going to make subtle changes to your appearance."

"_'Subtle changes'_?" Neji repeats, affronted. He jerks away from her curious fingers. "Refrain from touching my hair. And I'm not a pretty boy."

"Whatever you say, Nejiko," Tenten grins. "Come on, let's head to my apartment to get you prepared for the mission."

* * *

><p>"We're being sent on a cross-dressing mission," Neji grumbles, when they've settled into Tenten's cramped bedroom, with various weapons and scrolls strewn across the place. "Yet you get to keep your name and figure."<p>

Tenten shrugs. "I could just be a feminine boy. Like you," she adds, as an afterthought, and Neji glowers at her. "Besides, I bind my chest."

"I could be binding my chest too," he mutters sourly.

"No. You need to be seducing the target, remember?" Tenten rolls her eyes. She gestures at her chest, mimicking full globes with her hands. "That means he needs to see _cleavage_."

Neji flinches.

"Anyhow," Tenten continues, throwing her closet doors open. "In the event that you lose your _henge_, we'd need you to be dressed in actual women's clothes, so it isn't immediately obvious that you're actually a man."

He remains silent, grudgingly. Tenten has a point there.

"What are your measurements?" she asks, looking him over.

Neji raises a brow. "Measurements?"

"You know, shoulders, chest, hips," Tenten explains, turning back to the closet to flip through some dresses that Neji has never seen before. "I can't imagine you'd want to be seen shopping for women's clothes at any point."

No, he doesn't.

"So the next best alternative is to lend you mine," she continues, pulling a slinky black dress out, that looks like a mess of ripples of cloth. "We'd be looking at clothes that will still fit you as a man."

"I won't lose the _henge_," he grouses sullenly. There is no way in hell he'd let his true face show - it would strip him of every shred of dignity, for one.

Tenten looks pointedly at him. "I'd rather not take chances, seeing as you've never done this before."

And she's right again. Neji exhales heavily. "I don't know my measurements. You'd do better to take them now."

Tenten hums and presses the pliable surface of a tape measure against his shoulders, before motioning for him to stand. "Your shoulders are four inches wider than mine. Same with chest circumference. Hip circumference is an inch smaller."

The numbers don't really mean anything to him, so he watches as she frowns and steps back towards her store of clothes. When had she accumulated such a variety? Neji realizes that Tenten hasn't shared the details of certain missions with him, those that require she wear extremely revealing outfits.

"You've gone on seduction missions before?" he asks, awkwardly. They are very close, for teammates who have spent almost a decade together, but Tenten has never divulged what those particular missions require her to do.

"Yeah, I have." She is still turned towards the closet, and he can't read the expression on her face, nor the inflection in her tone. "But I did figure out why the target might be vulnerable to a lady with the Byakugan."

"And why is that?" he asks suspiciously, eyes narrowed.

She spins around to face him then, another dress in hand, coupled with some sort of a shawl. There's a playful grin on her lips. "Because the Byakugan is _kinky_, you see. You'd be able to look through his clothes-"

"I won't do that!" he interrupts with a shudder. Is Tenten trying to induce nausea? "How could you-"

"That's probably why Tsunade-_sama_ wanted you to play this role," she speculates, shrugging. "Anyone else would probably have to guess, or play the coy, shy Hyuuga girl who leans on his chest and whispers, _'Aa, Kenichi-sama, I- I see how you're feeling big, but-'_"

"And you can't do that?" Neji grouses, unnerved by the breathy tone Tenten used in her imitation of Hinata-_sama_. She's done that to perfection, with practiced ease, and he wonders how many times she's let unsavory characters feel her up. Neji grits his teeth. No, he can't expect her to complete this mission in his stead. "Forget I said that."

Tenten raises an eyebrow at him. "Sure, I could, but what if he tries to play hide-and-seek with me? Or something just as kinky? He might be testing the integrity of my supposed Byakugan."

He frowns, and yields reluctantly, "Then let's carry on with the mission preparations."

"Right. I've picked out a couple of dresses and a _yukata_ that should fit you before and after the transformation, so what's left are the undergarments," she tells him. Neji looks dubiously at her, and questions his decision to continue all over again. "What kind of underwear do you usually wear?"

"Do you require this information?" He narrows his eyes.

"Yes," Tenten grins. "So I can gauge what kind of underwear you'll be able to wear on this mission, you know?"

He folds his arms, looks away. "I prefer briefs."

"Oh, the tightie-whities." Her deep brown eyes twinkle mischievously at him. "You like it tight, huh?"

His gaze flickers quickly back towards her. Neji shifts his weight uncomfortably between his feet. What kind of question is that? "I'd rather we focus on the mission at hand."

"Yes, yes, I'm focusing on the mission," she assures, and turns to a chest of drawers, rummaging in one. "If you're used to wearing tight stuff... What about a thong?"

Neji looks on in apprehension as she pulls a sorry excuse of an undergarment out, lacy bits held together by pieces of elastic material. "You expect me to wear that?"

"Yes," she replies with no lack of confidence. "You'll look like a total _woman_, Neji."

He stares at her in absolute horror. Surely he doesn't need pieces of fabric of this nature to complete the mission. Besides, Tenten's worn that- that _thing_. Doesn't she mind it on him? How on earth is it even going to fit-

"I figure that it's going to be easier if you put these on first, then transform into a female," Tenten chatters, as if oblivious to his discomfort. She hands him a lace bra. "My cup size is a B, so don't go transforming yourself much larger than that, or you won't fit."

Heat prickles on his cheeks. He doesn't really need that visual, does he?

"Can't I- Don't you have something less sheer?" Neji fumbles, staring at the pieces of lace in his hands.

"Are you seducing our target, or not?" Tenten demands, looking pointedly at him. "I've had to do it too. It isn't that difficult, you know."

He doesn't know if he's more distracted by the thought of Tenten stripping in front of some unknown man, or that she'd be witnessing him in the throes of mortification. Neji decides that, right now, he's more concerned about having to undress and present himself to Tenten as a half-naked woman.

"Come on, I won't look while you get dressed," she orders, turning away. "Wear the undergarments while you're still a guy, so you can adjust for the tightness of the bra, then _henge _into a Hyuuga girl. The panties should stretch to fit."

Neji clenches his jaw and glances to make sure that Tenten is really not peeking. (She isn't.) He drags himself out of his robes, feeling incredibly exposed, and fumbles for a painfully long moment with the thong, wondering which holes he's supposed to fit his legs through. It is with an exhale of relief when he manages to squeeze himself into the undergarment (somewhat) - though it feels more like some sort of a balancing act at the groin.

The bra is next. It slips on easily enough, but the hook catches none of the eyelets - he struggles for an even longer moment, remembers that his chest is far wider than hers, and gives up. Neji pictures one of his distant cousins in his mind, alters her dimensions to Tenten's, and forms the seals for the transformation _jutsu_.

There is a quiet _pop_ and some smoke - Tenten whips her head around, and stares with what appears to be awe.

"Wow," she breathes, "Tsunade was right in choosing you for this mission."

He doesn't know if he should be offended, proud, or a mixture of both.

Wordlessly, Neji reaches behind to clasp the bra - it fits perfectly now. "It was too tight before," he explains, and his voice comes out as a breathy squeak. He winces.

Tenten's eyes are round. "No one will be able to tell that it's you," she swears, "Except your face still looks a little like your own. But that's fine - show some cleavage, and all their attention will be on your chest."

He gives her a dirty stare, and steps in front of an oval mirror to examine his transformation. Some semblance of his distant cousin stares back at him, with a rounder face and fuller lips, and creamy skin that swells up into the lacy bra. Neji swallows, unnerved. It feels as if he's looking lewdly at a cousin of his (which he kind of is), so he checks the rest of Nejiko's figure for errors (there is thankfully none) and turns back to Tenten.

"This is enough practice for the day," he announces, wishing he were back home, looking like himself and in more clothes than these tiny scraps of nothing.

Tenten is still looking at Nejiko's chest. "You look perfect," she mumbles, goggling. "I would- well, if I were a man, I would totally have the hots for you."

Neji stares incredulously at her. "Tenten," he exclaims, aghast.

She blinks and flushes. "Um, well, try walking around, sway your hips a little, you know? You can't just be all looks and no substance."

He takes a grudging step forward, and another- And the thong promptly slips where the sun never shines.

Neji winces. He has a moment to decide if he wants to leave that alone - and he's reaching down, lifting the material away from his behind. Another few steps forward - is he swaying his hips right? - and the material finds itself wedged in his butt again, uncomfortably and distractingly so. He pauses.

"Stop looking like that, Nejiko," Tenten calls, and he turns and frowns at her. She props her fists on her hips. "You're going to fail this mission right away if you keep that pinched look on your face."

"This-" He gestures towards the thong, voice still too high for his liking, "Is not what I had in mind when I mentioned briefs. It feels like I'm flossing my teeth, only-"

Tenten bursts out laughing, doubled up, and remains on her bed for several long moments, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably. He looks indignantly at her. "Well," she gasps, "It's supposed to make you feel sexy."

His (or rather, Nejiko's) face turns an ugly shade of puce.

"This is degrading!" he sputters. "There is no need for me to feel sexy on a mission-"

"Well, we'll need it in place just in case the target gets your clothes off-"

Neji tenses. "He'll learn the meaning of _jyuuken_ before he does-"

"And discover our true identities?" Tenten clicks her tongue. She remains surveying him contemplatively, and finally allows, "I'll lend you another pair - lace, but not a thong."

He watches as she strolls over to her drawers and pulls another pair out - white and sheer like the bra - and hands it to him. Neji waits for her to look away, but she doesn't ("Hey, I've got all of those parts," she tells him), so he glowers at her and tugs the thong off, pulling the new pair on just as quickly. This pair stretches over Nejiko's bottom, and hugs his figure better when he attempts swaying his hips this time.

"Here, try this on," Tenten suggests, handing him the slinky black dress. It takes him a while longer to pull it over his head, though Neji is immensely grateful for how much less skin the dress reveals. It doesn't look as disgraceful on him when he has the form of a female. Crinkled cloth extends down from his shoulders and edges a hard V along Nejiko's breasts (somehow, the lace bra isn't showing), casting shadows into the dip of his chest. Tenten reaches over and adjusts the neckline of the dress. "You know, there's one other trick to accentuate your cleavage."

Before he thinks to stop her, she's pressing up behind him, grabbing his hands. Neji freezes. Tenten's chest presses into his back, flat from how she's bound it, and she curls the fingers of his left hand into both the dress and bra, lifting the material away from his skin.

"Lean forward a little," she instructs, and eases their right hands into the bra, scooping Nejiko's breast towards her sternum. Tenten stills. "You know, breasts aren't supposed to be muscle," she blurts. He blinks, and realizes that he's messed up on the transformation of his chest. "You'll have to remember to make them soft - here, I'll show you mine."

There's a slight blush on her cheeks, but Tenten is shrugging out of her shirt, and unraveling her chest bindings anyway. "You don't have to do this," he grits, swallowing hard. Seeing his own chest turned feminine is one thing, but staring at _Tenten's_ bare breasts?

She draws a deep breath, and looks him in the eye. "We need to get the basics straight as soon as possible. There isn't time."

His mouth goes dry when her bandages fall away, pooling around her feet, and his gaze drops to her chest, so similar to Nejiko's, though her crests are duskier, and pebbling the longer he looks at them.

"Well, don't just stare," she mumbles, grabbing his hand and curving his fingers around her flesh. Tenten is warm and soft, and his fingers press lightly into her skin, drawing a gasp from her lips. Blood rushes to the south of his torso.

"I didn't mean to-" he begins, immediately pulling his hand away, but Tenten holds it firmly to herself, the reddish tinge on her cheeks intensifying. Neji wavers. He's losing his grip on the transformation, touching her like this.

"I'm only letting you do this once," she informs him, not meeting his gaze. "Memorize the sensation and redo your _henge_."

There's the texture of her flesh, and then there's the heat building in his abdomen, that nags at his concentration. Neji trails his fingers over the hard peak of her breast, and her smooth skin (Tenten's heart is beating fast beneath his fingertips), and reluctantly pulls his hand away, when his control on the _henge_ slips. "I'll revert back to my original form first," he warns, voice higher-pitched and a little more breathy than Nejiko's was originally.

"Okay." She nods, grabs her bandages, and turns quickly away, redoing her chest bindings once more, just as Neji changes back to himself with a quiet _pop_, grimacing at his very male, and very physical, display of arousal. Tenten's dress has all but stretched around his original body, tenting embarrassingly at his groin. The bra strains against his chest for a constricting moment, and the clasp breaks with a snap, allowing him space to breathe again.

"I need to use the bathroom," Neji grits, in his low baritone once more, turning away so she wouldn't see his loss of control. Tenten nods, and he flees, locking the door behind himself. Now really isn't the time for an erection, damn it! He still remembers the smoothness of her skin, and her warmth-

Neji thumps his head hard against the door. They're on a mission - the very worst he's ever known - and he's losing control over his body and humiliating himself in all the worst possible ways. And Tenten is his best friend of eight years and all he can think about is the way she felt against him.

It takes Neji several minutes to calm himself, before he casts the _henge_ again, and checks that Nejiko's breasts are just as soft as Tenten's.

"I need a solution for the bra," he informs her once he steps out of the bathroom, calm and in control all over again. "It doesn't fit when I'm not Nejiko."

Neji feels a little strange saying that, but there are worse things that could happen (such as Tenten finding out just how much she affects him), so he cuts the complaints, and waits for her response.

"I'll alter it tonight," Tenten muses, examining the broken clasp. "We'll try it again tomorrow."

"Does that mean our preparations continue tomorrow?" he questions mildly, raising a brow at her. What wouldn't he give for this mission to be over and done with.

It is, of course, too much to hope for. Tenten grins and shakes her head, looking at Nejiko's feet next. "You're staying, Nejiko. We need to work on your balance next."

He watches on in muted dread when she pulls a pair of low, strapped heels out. How do women walk in those?

"You don't expect me to use those," he blurts.

"In fact, I do," Tenten smiles, and shoves the sandals into his hands. "That's already the lowest pair of heels I own."

Neji grimaces. There is no getting around it, however, so he fits his feet awkwardly into the shoes.

He wobbles and stumbles on his first attempt, flailing gracelessly across Tenten's living room floor. On his fourth attempt, Neji manages to get across the living room, gingerly, and he is walking confidently (fifteenth attempt) and with a slight sway to his hips (thirty-first attempt) soon enough, much to Tenten's approval.

"Now, with some attitude," she orders, and Neji lifts his chin, pushes his shoulders back.

He sashays across her living room without so much as a wobble, even turning around to pose, lowering his lashes like he's seen women do. Tenten giggles and gives a hearty applause.

And she swaps his sandals for a pair of stilettos.

Neji pulls them on gamely, wobbles once, and struts through Tenten's living room, kitchen, and bedroom without another awkward twist of his ankles. (It's like walking on water, he's come to realize - every step requires precise muscle control and balance to compensate for unexpected shifts in his center of gravity.)

"You make a much better woman than I do," Tenten comments, with both resentment and awe.

He narrows his eyes at her. "You can keep the title. I much prefer being male."

She grins at him, all cheer and goodwill, and Neji thinks that this really isn't so bad after all, with Tenten by his side, resolutely supporting him throughout.

"So all that's left are your mannerisms," she concludes, looking at the wall clock. "It's getting late, Neji, why don't you go home and rest - we'll do a recap and some practice tomorrow."

He nods, removing the stilettos and rubbing his sore feet, especially where the leather has been rubbing his heels raw. With a sigh, Neji releases the transformation technique, sagging into his seat at the familiar sensations of his own limbs. Tenten yawns and rubs her eyes, grinning tiredly at him.

"You made great progress today, Nejiko." Tenten winks, nudging him with her shoulder. "Just you wait, we'll turn you into a _real_ sexy babe."

"Only for this mission," he allows, frowning at her.

"I think I kind of like you as a girl," she grins, a light tint of pink fanning over her cheeks.

Neji stares. "Are- are you interested in women?"

She blushes for real this time. "I, um, I prefer men," Tenten mumbles, looking away. "I mean, it doesn't matter if they are feminine, though."

He blinks slowly at her, trying to process her words. "You're saying that you have a crush on Nejiko?"

Where that thought came from, Neji doesn't want to know - all he's aware of is his fatigue, and a bone-deep desire to collapse into his bed.

Tenten's entire face is red, now. He frowns again. It's a strange feeling knowing that one's teammate is infatuated with a gender-bent construct of oneself. Neji doesn't know what to think of it, so he shelves the thought aside for another day, and gets to his feet.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he begins, after he's pulled his clothes back on and returned the dress to Tenten. He is, however, bringing the pair of stilettos back with him to practice with.

"Um, yeah, I'll see you tomorrow, eight o'clock sharp." She gives him a weak grin, her cheeks returning to their normal tan shade. "Think about behaviors tonight - stuff like what Ino might say, or what Hinata might say, perhaps. You'll come up with something you're comfortable with as we practice with others."

Neji pauses at the door in alarm. "We're practicing with people tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Tenten nods. "That gives you the best opportunities, doesn't it?"

He winces, and pulls the door open. "We'll see. Good night, Tenten."

"'Night, Neji. Sweet dreams," she calls, and waves as he shuts the door behind himself.

He begins the trudge home with sore feet, pinching the bridge of his nose. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I guess this is my first multi-chapter Narutoverse fic that isn't crack? ... Well Nejiko is kinda crack. ;) This is part 1 out of 3. ;) Inspired by a drabble _Blanket Fictions_ wrote on Tumblr, in which Neji struts in heels like a pro. ;)_

_Fun fact: I wrote 251,000 words of NejiTen in 2014. ;) Have you read all my fics on FFN? That's a lot of words!_

_Drop a review, and swing by Complexities of Blackmail if you haven't already!_


	2. Practice

_Here, have part 2 of 3. ;)_

_Naruto and its characters do not belong to me._

* * *

><p><strong>On Being Nejiko<strong>

**Part 2: Practice**

Neji is quick to leave the Hyuuga compound the next day, before the rumors about the previous night begin spreading - he had transformed back into Nejiko shortly before going to bed, and slipped out of his room in a _yukata_ and those stilettos to get a bit of practice in, only to be seen by an appalled elderly Hyuuga maid. Flustered, Nejiko had bowed and apologized, and waited in tense silence until the scandalized muttering of the servant died down. (Better the maid think Neji's cousin was trying to flirt with him, than him having an inclination to parade himself around as a female.)

Then the steady _clip-clip_s of his strutting began in a lesser-used wing of the compound, until he felt the suspicious sweep of the Byakugan from more than one relative, and promptly retired to bed.

Hopefully the distant cousin would not be informed of her impostor.

Neji grimaces, and doubles his speed to Tenten's apartment, stilettos packed discreetly in a bag. And, very hopefully, his uncle will get wind of none of this.

Tenten opens her door the instant he knocks, as if she's been waiting right by it. He steps in promptly, glad to be out of the public's eye.

"Ready for today?" she grins.

"Yeah." Resigned to his situation, now, Neji heads over to the couch, where Tenten has placed his clothes for today - a new set of undergarments, and a tube dress with a shawl to cover his shoulders.

"I added an additional elastic piece to the bra strap," Tenten informs him, picking the bra up to show him where she's made the alteration. "It should stretch to fit you better now, if you just clasp it on the eyelet at the very end."

"Understood."

She turns away then, and Neji repeats the process of transforming and dressing. The motions come easier today; he prefers this dress, which will be able to stretch comfortably to fit his different forms.

"We'll use the stilettos today," his teammate adds. Neji takes it in his stride.

He is secretly proud of his gait, when he makes it to her door smoothly, turning back to watch for her reaction. Tenten's countenance is all pride.

"You're ready to go," she proclaims, swinging the door open.

Neji frowns. "Aren't you going to transform into my bodyguard?"

Tenten clicks her tongue, and grins again. "Nope, our friends will be suspicious if they see two strangers around, instead of just the one."

At the mention of their friends, Neji stiffens, on instinct. Surely they'd be able to discern his identity. "What if they find out-" he begins.

"Act like the polar opposite of yourself," she tells him, stepping out. "Naruto told me that Shino once transformed into a crackpot on a mission and hopped around while reciting limericks."

Neji gapes at her, aghast. Shino? The bug guy who could give Neji's stoicism a run for his money? His mind twists on itself trying to picture that scene.

"I'll keep it in mind," he informs Tenten, following her out of her apartment. There's no way he will be bested by someone a year younger than he is. "Who will we meet first?"

It's only after they've been walking along the street, relatively unnoticed, that Tenten begins to answer, "I guess the first person-"

"Tenten!" A blur of green stops right before them, and Neji stiffens at the sight and proximity of their third teammate. Lee is all bright eyes and energy today, and Neji dares not look too intently at him, lest the Green Beast recognizes him somehow. "I heard that you're going on a mission with Neji-"

But Lee is known to be fooled by even Gai's physical disguises, Neji reasons with himself, so he attempts a shy smile at Lee, when the latter looks upon Nejiko.

"I've never seen you around before," Lee observes, bushy brows drawing together. "Are you a cousin of Neji's?"

Tenten is raising her eyebrows and tilting her head towards Lee, as if to say, _Try seducing him._

Neji quenches his look of disgust, looks down at his clasped hands. "My name is Nejiko," he all but whispers, hoping desperately that Lee will not remember this in time to come. "I'm a distant cousin of Neji-_nii_."

"It is my honor to meet you!" Lee exclaims, grabbing Nejiko's hand and shaking it vigorously. (Neji suppresses the urge to hit his teammate.) "But, uh, where is your cousin, Neji?"

"He..." Neji pauses. It's strange referring to himself in the third person. "Neji-_nii_ is busy with his mission preparations."

"Ah! So that's it!" Lee grins. "In that case, would you and Tenten like to train with me?"

_Well, some date that would be,_ Neji thinks, and dips his head the way he's seen Hinata do. "I'm sorry," Nejiko murmurs, "I'm not _shinobi_. We're actually running some errands today."

Lee gives an understanding nod, saluting her. "I'll see you around, Nejiko-_san_!"

"Well, I guess it'd be too much of a stretch to try your charms on Lee," Tenten remarks when their teammate is sufficiently far away. Neji looks sourly at her.

"I don't see you doing it yourself," he retorts.

Tenten smirks. "Well, I've practiced all I needed."

He narrows his eyes, and blurts, "How would you seduce me, then?"

A look of surprise flits over her face - she isn't one to back down from a challenge, however.

Tenten steps closer to him, and slips her fingers through Nejiko's. "Hey, Nejiko," she whispers, leaning in so he can feel her warmth, "Are you free to go out tonight?"

Caught off-guard, he falls into stunned silence, blinking stupidly at her, until he remembers to glance down, mimicking Hinata. "I, um, yes, I am, Tenten-_san_."

"You look so beautiful right now," Tenten whispers, a light flush on her cheeks, eyes dancing, and Neji swallows, tries not to blush. Whatever magic Tenten is weaving, it sure is working on him.

"Hey, girls," a slow drawl starts behind them, and Neji snatches his hand away from Tenten's, spinning around on the intrusion.

Inuzuka Kiba stands a short distance away from them, looking over Nejiko. Neji refrains from frowning, molding his expression to one of curiosity instead. "You are Hinata-_sama_'s teammate, Kiba-_san_, aren't you?"

"And if I am?" Kiba affirms cockily, Akamaru by his side. The mutt gives a couple of short barks, and Kiba pauses, sniffing the air. His gaze sharpens. "What's your name? You smell very familiar."

Neji freezes, and Tenten watches him from the corner of her eye, amused by the exchange. He understands, from the glint in her eyes, that she expects him to practice on the Inuzuka. "My name is Nejiko," he explains demurely, keeping his gaze down. Not mentioning himself at all would be a good way to start. "Perhaps you've caught my scent while you were at the compounds waiting for Hinata-_sama_. She's a distant cousin of mine."

Kiba turns to Tenten then. "I don't often see you hanging around the Hyuuga girls," he comments, giving her a toothy grin. (Neji finds himself a little affronted that Kiba pays that much notice to his teammate.)

Tenten grins easily. "Nice of you to notice, Kiba. I'm usually training, but Nejiko here wanted to go shopping today."

The Inuzuka's gaze swivels back to Nejiko. "Perhaps you'd like to join us for lunch?" Nejiko asks, smiling steadily at her target. Why on earth someone would actually want to hit on the mutt, only heaven knows.

"Oh, crap," Tenten pipes up, snapping her fingers. "I just remembered that I've got an errand to run. Afraid I can't make the lunch date, Nejiko."

"Date?" Kiba's eyebrows crawl up his forehead.

"She-" Neji fumbles, grasping at straws. What is Tenten doing? He looks helplessly at her, fighting the urge to glare, and turns back towards Kiba. This has to be Tenten's way of testing him. "Well, it's just lunch, really. There's nothing g-going on between us."

Hinata would be proud.

Tenten grins, and turns away. "Well, see you around, Nejiko."

Neji allows his shoulders to sag (this is what women do, isn't it?) and looks glumly after his teammate. Maybe he has a talent for theatrics, after all.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me," Kiba grins, strolling up to curve his arm around Nejiko's shoulders.

The physical contact is unwelcome, and Neji barely stops himself from sending a palm into Inuzuka's gut.

"What is it?" Kiba asks, frowning. He's noticed the flinch when Nejiko jerked against his arm. "You cold?"

"I- I-" What was it that the female lead in Icha Icha said? "I've a-always wanted to show my appreciation for you."

Nejiko's face is burning bright red in abject humiliation.

Kiba misinterprets it, and swells with pride. "Well, how about we go to lunch? My treat."

Neji can only nod, and follow mutely along, ignoring Akamaru's frequent glances back towards him. Of all people, Tenten had to leave him with a person who specializes in tracking? Kiba must never find out his real identity. (And perhaps Tenten is truly a genius for coming up with this.)

He really does not want to lead Kiba into believing that there'll be any sort of intimacy between them, though. There are enough images of Tenten in his mind for him to know the haunting ache of desire, and heaven forbid Kiba from developing a crush on Nejiko.

"Just- just lunch, then," Nejiko stutters, and follows Kiba into the nearest restaurant, where there are plenty scents of food, hopefully enough to mask his own.

Kiba Inuzuka treats them all to lunch, _bento_s with meat and rice, and Neji barely eats any of it, for the nerves jostling his appetite to extinction. It would really be easier to seduce someone he'd never see again.

"C'mon, I didn't poison your food, you know," Kiba says reassuringly, sending Nejiko a sauve grin.

Neji forces a demure smile on his lips, and takes little bites of the rice. This is probably a good start, where Hyuuga manners are concerned. He straightens, suddenly, when it occurs to him that the best way to rouse Kiba's interest, without leaving much of an impression, is to get the mutt to talk about himself. So Nejiko does exactly that, leaning in with a hesitant smile. "Tell me more about yourself, Kiba-_san_."

If only Inuzuka knew that he really was fine dining with Hyuuga Neji.

"Well, I was born into a family of dogs," Kiba begins, and Nejiko smiles and nods, filtering his words into possible prompts and conversation subjects.

By the end of lunch, the only thing Kiba has gleaned of Nejiko's food preferences is a partiality to shrimp dumplings (so chosen because it is actually Tenten's favorite, and not Neji's). Neji excuses himself from Kiba's presence at the first opportunity, and proceeds to put as much distance as he can between the Inuzuka and himself, with little hindrance by his stilettos.

Tenten falls into step beside him. "Not bad," she tells him with a smile.

"I'd have preferred to test my skills on someone who won't track me down after," Neji responds sourly, as they stroll back towards her apartment.

"Just make sure to avoid him when you can," Tenten replies, and stops abruptly when they round the corner to face one Hyuuga Hiashi.

Neji freezes.

It is too late to conceal his eyes, so Neji bows lightly and murmurs, "Hiashi-_sama_."

Next to him, Tenten shifts uncomfortably. Neji keeps his head lowered when he straightens, and refrains from moving while Hiashi scrutinizes his alter-ego. As Clan Head, his uncle should be able to recognize every one of the Hyuuga, no matter how similar they look. Neji swallows.

"Fumi," Hiashi acknowledges, "I did not expect to see you out. You... look different."

Neji dips his chin once more, feeling severely conspicuous in Tenten's dress and shawl. Hiashi has correctly guessed the cousin whose looks he's replicated. "Yes, I... arranged to meet Tenten-_san_ for a short while today."

"I see." The expression on his face tells them he doesn't really.

"We should be going," Tenten interjects, before the tension between the three of them escalates. She grins widely at Hiashi, who frowns, and drags Nejiko bodily away.

They only pause in their escape once they've shut her apartment door behind them.

"That was close," Tenten breathes, holding her hand over her heart.

"Yeah." Neji removes the stilettos and seats himself on Tenten's couch, leaning back. This is really all the practice they need. "We should be training."

"You should try seducing someone for real," she says, folding her arms as she takes the spot next to him.

"Who?" He doesn't really want to go out and expose Nejiko to any more unsuspecting villagers, much less their friends.

"Me."

At Tenten's response, Neji's eyes widen - is she serious? The incident before Kiba showed up hardly did his mind any good. Without missing a beat, Tenten lifts the mission scroll from the coffee table, opening it up to examine their target again. "I think it'll help if I looked like our target."

She bounces off the couch and heads to the kitchen. There is a soft _pop_ - moments later, Fujimoto Kenichi steps out, an exact replica of the bearded, wiry man in the mugshot.

"Well, well, what have we here?" Tenten-Kenichi booms, dark eyes landing on Nejiko, and Neji bows low, smiling meekly.

"My name is Nejiko, Kenichi-_sama_," he offers.

"Do dispense with the formalities, Nejiko." Tenten-Kenichi looks him over, head to foot, and steps closer, bidding Nejiko rise with a touch to his shoulder. From up close, Neji sees that Tenten has replicated their target to extreme detail, from his slightly-wrinkled skin, to the freckles, oily black hair, and the embroidery on his robes. He's fairly certain that his repulsion would be multiplied tenfold when faced by the actual man himself. "I've heard so much about you."

"I- I am honored." He lowers his gaze, and looks to the side, as if embarrassed. "I have heard much about you, as well."

"Oh?" Tenten-Kenichi reaches up to capture Nejiko's chin with smooth fingers, and Neji flashes an embarrassed smile at him.

"Everyone says that you're the greatest at importing," Nejiko whispers, and gasps when Kenichi leans in, brushing his dry lips over Nejiko's cheek. "Kenichi-_sama_!"

Neji doesn't know whether to be disgusted or intrigued, because Kenichi is really Tenten, who is standing, disguised, so very close to him.

"Don't be shy," Tenten-Kenichi grins, missing a couple of teeth.

"Why- Why don't we play a game?" Nejiko suggests shyly. "Tell me more about yourself, and I'll tell you about me."

There is a _pop_ and a puff of smoke, and Tenten steps away from him, laughing heartily. "Oh gods, Neji, I didn't know you had it in you!"

Neji frowns as she clutches her stomach, doubled over with laughter. "I did that purely for the mission. This is between you and me."

He doesn't sound very dignified, especially not when he is still using the form and voice of Nejiko. Tenten looks at him in delight. "Well, you pass," she gasps. "I didn't know you could act like that."

"Does that mean we've practiced enough?" he asks, disgruntled. The sooner they start on this mission, the sooner it'd be over, and he can return to being Neji, without tearing the rest of his pride to shreds. Perhaps they should request to go on an extended mission after this, just in case Hiashi-_sama_ and Kiba still retain an impression of Nejiko.

"Yeah, you're fine. Just read a few more of the Icha Icha series, and you'll know all you need to," Tenten grins. "When do you want to head out?"

"Noon today. We're spending too much time here as it is." Neji exhales, looking forward to the prospect of shedding Nejiko far behind him. Tsunade is probably getting a chuckle out of this. Damn it.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Poor, poor Neji. LOL_

_There will be some NejikoTen in the next chapter, just a heads-up for those of you who are iffy with that kind of stuff. ;)_


	3. The Mission

_And... the final part. Thanks all for your support! Just a heads-up: This chapter isn't as full of lolz... It gets a little heavier. :P_

_Naruto and its characters do not belong to me._

* * *

><p><strong>On Being Nejiko<strong>

**Part 3: The Mission**

The Town of Cliffs is a little vacation spot on the edge of River Country, that is bustling with holiday-makers and businessmen alike. Inns and restaurants line the streets carved into gentle-sloped cliffs, and souvenir and snack stalls are on every intersection, visited by a populace that travels mostly on foot or by bicycle.

Tenten, dressed in a simple shirt and pants, with blades and scrolls fastened to her belt and her hair hidden in a low cap, is filled with intrigue when they first enter the town. It isn't often that they get to visit a vacationer's paradise. Contrary to her visibly-armed companion, Nejiko carries only a light traveling bag, her coiffed hair telling of the pretty dress she wears beneath her travelling robe.

Their appearance draws little attention - visitors to the town hail from all kinds of different places - so they settle in a quiet restaurant for tea, while Neji scans the entire place with his Byakugan.

"Found him," Nejiko says after some minutes. Fujimoto Kenichi looks exactly like both the mugshot and Tenten's impression of him the day prior - he is tall, bearded and wiry, with thin lips and crow's feet at the corners of his eyes. Neji trails the man to where he's staying - an inn not too far away. "His chakra paths aren't developed - not a _shinobi_. He has one bodyguard. This should be an easy mission."

"Let's go, then," Tenten smiles, and Nejiko leads the way.

The plan they've agreed on is to check into the same inn Kenichi is staying in; their innkeeper does not bat an eyelid when they request to share a room. They map the layout of the inn as they proceed to their quarters, ever watchful for details that may aid them through the mission. Without Lee and Gai, Neji and Tenten are still half of Team Gai, and they work with easy synchronization - Neji keeps an eye out for danger, while Tenten lines their room with trap wires, just in case.

That afternoon, the first contact with their target is set into motion: Nejiko, armed with a basket of oranges, trips on her feet in front of Fujimoto Kenichi, sending oranges rolling in every direction. His bodyguard, a heavy-set man with a sword, watches on warily, but does not move.

"Mistress!" Tenten shouts in alarm, reaching out a little too late to stop Nejiko's fall.

Nejiko crashes into Kenichi's chest instead, with a muffled exclamation, and glances up contritely at her apparent savior, whose eyes widen at the realization that this is not just any lady, but a beautiful Hyuuga specimen. His bony hands come up to grip Nejiko's arms.

(Neji cringes inwardly at the glittering black eyes and lecherous yellow-toothed smile of their target.)

"I'm so sorry," Nejiko squeaks, pulling away from Kenichi to gather her fallen oranges.

"There, there, don't you worry," Kenichi smiles, patting her arm. "I'll help you with them."

"Thank you, sir." Nejiko blushes. The older man stoops to grab handfuls of fruit, returning them steadily to the empty basket.

Tenten moves a distance away, to collect the oranges that have rolled furthest. There aren't many weapons on the target's guard, and no forehead protector to indicate which village he's from, she notices. By the time she returns to Nejiko's side, to deposit the remaining oranges, Kenichi is again holding a blushing Nejiko by the arm, looking at Tenten with the air of someone vaguely offended. "Who are you?"

"I'm Nejiko-_sama_'s bodyguard," Tenten tells him calmly, and takes Nejiko's other arm, to pull her away from Kenichi.

"Your name is Nejiko?" Kenichi raises his eyebrows. "A beautiful name for a worthy lady."

Kenichi does not release his grip; Neji tamps his disdain down and looks sheepishly at the man, withdrawing his limb gently, as a well-bred woman is taught to do. So far, so good.

"And you are..." Nejiko inquires, politely.

"Fujimoto Kenichi." The man bows low. "At your service."

"Well, Fujimoto-_san_-"

"Please, address me as Kenichi." A wide smile. Neji notes the greying hair at the man's temples, and the lines around his eyes.

"Nejiko-_sama_, we should go," Tenten interrupts firmly, dragging Nejiko further away.

"Kenichi-_san_," Nejiko amends, looking back at the older man with a remorseful expression, "I do have to leave."

"Before you go," Kenichi adds, "May I know which inn you're residing in?"

Nejiko casts an uncertain look at Tenten. "The- The Dragon's Inn."

Kenichi's face brightens. He doesn't spare either bodyguard a look. "Ah, that's where I'm staying at too! I could accompany you back."

"I'm afraid that would be asking too much of you," Nejiko declines, bowing her head.

"Not at all, not at all." Kenichi smiles again. (Neji wonders how their target could think that having missing teeth is at all attractive.) "For how long will you be in the Town of Cliffs, Nejiko-_san_?"

"Ah, another two days," Nejiko replies politely, looking up as they approach The Dragon's Inn.

"That's not a long time at all. May I have the honor of your presence for dinner tonight, in that case?" Kenichi asks, as they step over the threshold of the inn. "It is so rare that I chance upon a Hyuuga beauty such as yourself."

Nejiko glances between Kenichi and her bodyguard. "I-"

"Only in my presence. You mustn't forget your bounds, Mistress." Tenten interrupts, sending Kenichi a wary look.

Kenichi looks from Tenten to Nejiko, reaching over to take her hand. "If you insist, my dear flower."

The reminder of Gai sends a muted shudder through both Neji and Tenten.

"Then Tenten and I will find our way to your rooms this evening," Nejiko agrees. "Will seven o'clock be convenient for you, Kenichi-_san_?"

"It is, it is." Kenichi throws a sidelong glance at Tenten, and smiles only for Nejiko. "I will be delighted by your presence then."

* * *

><p>"I don't like him," Tenten says quietly, when they're in the privacy of their room.<p>

Neji looks over at her, still in the guise of Nejiko. It is not like Tenten to declare her distaste for any of their targets. "Why do you say that?" he probes, sitting across from her, their faces barely inches apart.

She doesn't meet his gaze. "He reminds me of other missions."

"Seduction missions?" Because that's the one category of missions she hasn't discussed with him.

Tenten is silent for a while, before she finally answers, "Yeah."

"What did they do to you?" The question is past his lips before he really thinks, and Neji stiffens, torn between wanting to know, and not wanting to remind her of times she'd rather forget.

A mirthless smile quirks her lips. "You won't think I'm weak?"

He frowns. "What does that have to do with anything?"

She doesn't reply for a long time, and Neji looks worriedly at her, but doesn't quite know what else he can do. He is on the verge of telling her not to answer, when Tenten parts her lips. "Being pinned down, losing all your leverage - that can strip you of your advantages. It's not a good feeling not being able to fight back, and I'm not like you, Neji - I can't emit chakra from my body like you can and use that as an offense."

His nails bite into his palms. "Have they..."

Tenten understands the words he doesn't say, and gives him a wan smile. "Once. But I'm _shinobi_. I pick myself up and move on."

There's an anger in his chest that's swirling, but he doesn't know who it's directed at. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"And what could you have done? I was alone on that mission." He sees the weary sadness in her eyes then.

The smile has frozen on her lips, and Neji can't bring himself to connect this woman to the one who had given him all the uncomfortable undergarments and laughed at his various slip-ups on the course of preparing for this mission.

"Why did you help me with this mission, then?" he asks, the crease on his forehead deepening.

"You're stronger than I am," she tells him simply. "And you won't be alone."

That they've got each other's backs is really all he needs to know. Neji smiles, and brushes the backs of her fingers with his. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" Tenten looks at him in confusion.

"That you had to go through those things. That I wasn't there to help." His jaw tightens. This time, he will be the one at risk, and it will be for the better. "And I still don't think of you as weak."

Her lips quirk upwards, happier this time. "Don't worry about it."

* * *

><p>Nejiko shows up before Kenichi's rooms in a plainer dress at seven that evening, accompanied by Tenten, who is still wearing her cap, and her clothes from earlier that day.<p>

Kenichi's guard is the one to answer the door, his grim, weathered face surveying them both.

"Is it Nejiko-_san_?" Kenichi's smooth voice rings from behind his back. The guard steps aside to reveal his master - their target is seated at a table, with an elaborate dinner set for two. His eyes brighten when he catches sight of Nejiko, though a slight frown creases his forehead when he realizes that Tenten is with her. "Nejiko-_san_! You're early!"

Kenichi's room resembles a tiny apartment, with a low table in the middle of the living area, and a pile of cushions towards the back of the room, with a large painting on the opposite wall. The sleeping quarters are past the chairs, behind a partially-closed door.

Nejiko bows low, a move echoed by Tenten. They leave their slippers just by the _shoji_, and the guard slides the wood-and-paper doors shut behind them. "It will not do to be late, Kenichi-_san_," she tells him softly.

(Tenten wonders at how different Nejiko is from her teammate - Neji is mimicking Hinata to perfection, the way one can with years of close observation. She doesn't envy the role he plays, however.)

"You are certainly a well-bred lady," Kenichi praises, and waves towards the laden table. "Come now, the food has just arrived, and it won't do to have it turn cold."

"It's my honor," Nejiko replies. She pads over to the table and folds herself onto the spot directly across from Kenichi; Tenten takes her position behind Neji, close to the wall. "I am pleased to be able to attend dinner with you, Kenichi-_san_ - you are a successful businessman, are you not?"

The corners of Kenichi's beady eyes crinkle. He smiles that yellow-toothed smile again, and motions at the food. "Do start on the food first. We can discuss pleasantries over dinner."

"I'm afraid I'm not comfortable with eating much," she murmurs, placing a hand over her belly and feigning a frown. "Travelling always tends to make me lose my appetite, and we just got here today."

It is protocol not to accept food by the enemy; they've snacked before this, and will only eat after they've returned to their room later that night.

Kenichi's oily forehead creases; there is a slight downward tilt to his lips. "Ah, that is a pity, then, to waste all that good food."

Nejiko dips her chin. "I'm truly sorry, Kenichi-_san_. But please, don't starve yourself of dinner on my account."

"You are truly considerate, Nejiko-_san_." Kenichi lifts his hand, looking almost as if he were going to reach over for his guest, but changes his mind and takes his cup of tea instead. "Perhaps just the tea?"

Nejiko complies, lifting the teacup to her lips in an imitation of a dainty sip. "The tea is delicious!"

Kenichi smiles. "I'm sorry you'd have to sit and watch as I eat."

"I'd love to hear more about you, Kenichi-_san_," Nejiko smiles. "It is my guess that you're a worldly traveler, and have many exciting tales to share."

"That I do," their target agrees, and Tenten's attention drifts between Nejiko and Kenichi while the latter recounts some story about dolphins and seaweed.

(There is little to do but watch the other occupants of the room, and Tenten finds herself looking at the profile of Nejiko's face. Despite knowing that she is a mere construct of Neji, Tenten can't help but feel a little flutter of attraction towards Nejiko - perhaps because she's pretty like Tenten can never be, or because she is Neji doing his best to act like someone he isn't - and there is no doubt as to what she feels towards Neji.)

The dinner trays are cleared away some time later, while Nejiko tries to steer the conversation towards Kenichi's business.

"But I don't understand, Kenichi-_san_, is the port here really deep enough for your ships to unload?" Nejiko frowns, and tilts her head in a way that Tenten doesn't doubt is extremely adorable.

Kenichi smiles. "Yes, the port here is deep enough, but let's not dwell on such solemn matters," he exclaims, getting to his feet. "Why don't we rest on the cushions instead? There is more tea to be shared, my flower."

(They cringe again.)

At a wave of his hand, Kenichi's bodyguard moves the teapot and teacups left by the innkeeper to a little table by the pile of cushions. Nejiko follows their target to the cushions, her shoulders stiff, and Tenten trails behind, staying a discreet distance away, but close enough that she would be able to extricate Nejiko if the need arises. From this new vantage point, she sees more of Nejiko's face and less of Kenichi's, and the guard is hovering nearby, like she is doing.

Kenichi pours the tea into both cups, clasping Nejiko's hand when she reaches up for it.

(To her credit, Nejiko does not curl her lip in distaste, merely faltering with a blush and lowered gaze.)

"Kenichi-_san_," Nejiko stutters, withdrawing her hand and teacup in embarrassment.

"Ah, forgive me, you are just so beautiful," the older man simpers, taking a sip from his own cup of tea. "What are you doing in the Town of Cliffs? Two days is too short a time to be enjoying all this beauty."

"We are travelling," Nejiko murmurs with a dip of her chin. "We'll be boarding a ship shortly after our stay here. What about you, Kenichi-_san_?"

"I am here on, ah, some business." Kenichi reaches over to pat Nejiko's dress-covered knee. He lifts his shaggy eyebrows. "Where are you headed next? I may be able to give you a ride on my ship."

Nejiko's fingers tighten imperceptibly on her teacup. Tenten watches the bony hand on her teammate's knee, but says nothing.

"Our destination is Tea Country. Is- Is it dangerous aboard your ship?" Nejiko stammers, a look of fright flitting across her face.

Kenichi takes the bait. "No, no, there are just crates of goods. They are in the process of being unloaded now. Tea Country is just on my shipping route - why don't you dally a few more days, and you could hitch a ride on board the _Princess_? She is a sturdy ship, not like the sorry excuses for boats you see around here."

Nejiko hesitates, and looks at Tenten, who gives him a minute nod. They will be dropping by the docks for a visit later. Kenichi follows her gaze.

"Do you require your guard's permission to travel?" he asks, loftily. Tenten returns his stare with a cool one, looking towards Nejiko in concern.

"No..." Nejiko trails off, and looks at the teacup in her hands. "I- I'll give you my answer in a couple of days, Kenichi-_san_, if that is fine with you."

"We will be departing in four days. Do make your decision before then, because I cannot delay my schedules by too much, as charming a woman as you are." Kenichi's attention is back on her, and his bony hand slides up Nejiko's thigh.

Tenten narrows her eyes. Nejiko squeaks. "Kenichi-_san_!"

"You are... one of a kind, Nejiko," Kenichi says lowly, leaning closer to her.

(Neji swallows the bile rising in his throat. He doesn't enjoy having the older man's breath on his face, nor the hard fingers pressing into his thigh. It occurs to him that Tenten has experienced this exact harassment, and worse, and he suppresses the anger at the unfairness of it.)

"You- You are so daring, Kenichi-_san_," Nejiko breathes, an attractive blush rising to her cheeks.

(Tenten stares, intrigued by Nejiko's display, and reviled by their target at the same time. She keeps the memories at bay with thoughts of Nejiko - sure, she's tried imagining Neji's thin lips on hers, but Nejiko is also Neji, albeit in a softer body that she's refused to admit her curiosity about, even to herself.)

"Show me what you can do with those eyes of yours," Kenichi is saying. Nejiko has not moved an inch from him, and Kenichi sets his teacup down, brushing her cheek.

Nejiko flicks a look at Kenichi's guard this time, the redness on her cheeks growing heavy. "I- I haven't done it in front of most people..."

Kenichi raises his eyebrows in understanding. He glances towards his guard, then at Tenten. "Leave us be for a while."

The guard moves towards the door, but Tenten stands her ground, unwilling to leave. (She does not possess the Byakugan, and isn't able to accurately judge the situation from outside the room. All they need is a little more information on the location of the drugs they're supposed to find.)

"I- I feel safer with Tenten in the room," Nejiko admits, when Kenichi's guard pauses at the door.

"All right, Tenten may stay," Kenichi unwillingly allows. He looks at his own guard, who stares at them for a little longer, before stepping out. "Move to the corner of the room and look away."

Tenten nods, stepping further from the pair and turning to look at the wall. This, she's capable of handling.

"Back to what we were talking about..." Kenichi whispers. "Show me your Byakugan. Tell me how I look to you."

(Neji feels his stomach twist in disgust. Tenten had been right on this.)

Nejiko nods tentatively, wide-eyed, and activates her eyes, sweeping them over Kenichi. There are some vials of liquid on the man, some syringes and hypodermic needles, no weapons... and he is getting to be quite physically roused. Nejiko gulps, staring in the vicinity of Kenichi's lap. "You- You are.."

The blush burns deeper yet on Nejiko's cheeks; Kenichi grins widely, reaching up to touch just below the back of her neck - the first thoracic vertebra, where the Byakugan's blind spot is. Nejiko stiffens, gasps. (How much does Kenichi know about the sole weakness of the bloodline limit?)

Tenten is whirling around in the next second - without quite thinking, she's forming seals and crossing the floor towards Nejiko and Kenichi, who looks up at her in surprise. There is no real immediate threat, but she's protective of Nejiko despite knowing that Neji can very well defend himself.

She forms the last seal when she's crouched in front of Nejiko; there is a soft _pop_ and a little bit of smoke. Nejiko's eyes widen at the sight of her. Kenichi stares in slack-jawed shock. Tenten kneels before her teammate, cap gone, hair down, feminine curves visible.

"Nejiko-_sama_," she breathes, curling her arms around Nejiko's back, "I'm- I'm sorry for deceiving you - I can't watch this any longer, not being able to have you-"

She's blowing her cover - but it's worth it, because she's pressing her lips to Nejiko's dry ones (Kenichi isn't a threat, and he damn well won't be after this display). Nejiko stiffens against her, but Tenten knows to stroke her back the way Neji likes it.

Nejiko's assessment of the risk they're taking comes in the form of a soft moan and an arch of her back. She pushes her breasts towards Tenten, thin bra and dress hardly concealing peaked nipples. When had Neji learned to act like this? Tenten isn't going to question her teammate's actions, not right now, so she slips a hand down to Nejiko's waist, slanting her mouth over the woman's, and the tingle that runs down her spine when her tongue meets Nejiko's is no part of her imagination.

Tenten hesitates, and dares caress Nejiko's breast with her palm- Nejiko gasps again, hisses when Tenten traces fingertips over the protruding veins around her eyes, but does not pull away. She is still aware that Kenichi is watching, in shocked silence, but what really surprises her is the way Nejiko does not reject her advances. Instead, Nejiko touches her in return, through her shirt, where her own nipples have tautened, and Tenten moans (does Neji really want to do this, or is this part of the act?)

Nejiko is the one to eventually pull away, breathing hard, lips swollen, and Tenten flushes, not daring to look at her partner. She glances meekly at Kenichi instead, who has a gleam in his eye.

"So, ladies, that was quite the show," he smiles, patting the front of his robes. "I have something on me that might, ah, increase the pleasure of your interactions, if you'd like to discover it for yourself..."

Tenten exchanges a look with Nejiko (there is a bit of steel in the latter's eyes), and Nejiko nods, exclaiming softly, "Kenichi-_san_! Th-that is- We can't do that! I'm- I'm sorry-"

"Don't be," Kenichi tells her silkily, "I'm looking forward to you using what I have."

Tenten is about to reach for Kenichi's robes, when Nejiko leans forward, smoothing her hand over the man's chest. "I- I thought I saw something here," she whispers, leaning in to pull some vials and syringes out.

"Ah, but you can only have one of these each," Kenichi grins. "That is expensive stuff."

"Will- Will you have more if we finish these?" Tenten asks, keeping a tremor in her voice. What Nejiko has in her palm is probably the drug they've been assigned to locate, that is either on the ship, or in Kenichi's warehouse.

"You won't be using it all tonight," their target smiles. "But I will have more on the ship if you'll sail with me to your next destination."

Tenten notes the information down, as Nejiko is doing, and takes one of the vials. Team Gai isn't known for its _genjutsu_, but Neji is slightly better at it than she is, so she waits until Nejiko has whispered her name, glancing sharply at Kenichi.

"_Genjutsu_ active," Nejiko whispers, and Tenten tucks the syringe and vial safely away.

Together, they return the rest of the vials to Kenichi's robes, and carry him into his sleeping quarters, mussing sheets and leaving strands of hair behind as evidence. Tenten drops sleep powder down his throat, flushing it down with some water from a nearby glass.

They wait together in silence for a while, searching the room for additional clues, then slip out into the living area, where Neji casts an illusion on Kenichi's guard from behind the doors. (The guard will think he's seen Nejiko and a female Tenten walking out of the room after a long while, with them pausing to drop a message that Kenichi is satisfied and sound asleep.)

Neji releases the _genjutsu_ the moment they're out of the inn. They head immediately for the docks; with the Byakugan, it takes hardly any time to locate the _Princess_ and Kenichi's warehouse, and even less to pinpoint the whereabouts and quantity of Kenichi's drug. All it would take is a tip-off to the local police a few days later, after they're gone, and the mission would truly be complete.

"Tenten," Nejiko calls quietly as they skim the rooftops on their way back to the inn. She drops into a quiet back alley, and Tenten follows.

"What is it?" She looks at Nejiko curiously (Neji had refused to resume his true form while still in a dress). "Is this about me blowing my cover?"

"It was unnecessary," Nejiko agrees, looking at her with all of Neji's solemnity. "But it led to an unexpectedly easy solution."

"And?" She shifts on her feet, watching her partner under the light of the full moon. Neji does not bring up conversation topics for no reason. If this is about their kiss... Tenten blushes.

"You are attracted to women," Nejiko says pointedly. Even with a feminine body, she still has Neji's piercing gaze, and Tenten tries to look away, lest he reads too deeply into her.

"I- Well, what does that have to do with anything?" she mumbles, trailing her fingers over her swords and scrolls, seeking comfort in their familiarity.

"Does that mean you aren't attracted to men?" Nejiko presses.

Tenten's gaze snaps back onto her. So this is what it's about? She chews on her lip, and considers the angle she'll approach this with.

"What does it matter to you if I am or am not?" she replies eventually, lifting her chin. Prior to Nejiko, there hasn't been any telling interest in her on his part, either.

"You kissed me. Nejiko," her best friend says, almost accusingly.

Tenten fumbles. "Well, that was for the mission-"

(But not _only_ for the mission.)

"-And I was trying to get you out of trouble," she finishes lamely.

"I wasn't in trouble. Besides, you enjoyed it." Nejiko watches her steadily, and Tenten feels awkwardness settle heavily into the air around them.

"Why would you care about whom I kiss?" Tenten frowns. "I've been on countless missions like this-"

"Am I the only one who's made you moan?" Nejiko continues, stepping closer to her. Tenten gulps and backs into the wall.

"Well, as far as I know, _Neji_'s made me moan in pain," Tenten grouses, avoiding the question. There isn't really anywhere she can run, when Nejiko's this close to her, close enough that she can feel her body heat.

"You know what I mean."

"I-" Her words are cut off by Nejiko kissing her clumsily on the lips, breasts pressed to hers. This isn't what Tenten has in mind when she imagines herself tangled up with Neji. But Nejiko is Neji in a different body, and Tenten gasps when Nejiko's lips slide moistly over hers, fingers pressing into her back, and trailing down. If Nejiko's doing this, she sure as hell can respond-

So Tenten kisses her right back, winding her own fingers into Nejiko's silky hair. But when Nejiko trails her lips down and nips at Tenten's throat, Neji's name is what slips off her tongue.

Nejiko freezes, hot breath puffing over her skin. "You just- Do you prefer me, as I am?"

Tenten knows Neji means his true form, and ducks her head, refusing to look at him. She's screwed trying to explain all these kisses anyway. Not that her body minds. "I- Yes, I do prefer your true self. Nejiko- well-"

"You have a crush on Nejiko," her partner smirks, kicking off her shoes. There is a small _pop_ and a bit of smoke in the next instant, and Neji is standing before her again, taller, the dress stretched tight across his chest.

She takes one look at him and tries to suppress an amused smile, though not before Neji catches it.

"I'm not doing this for your amusement," he tells her sourly.

"Are you trying to appear manly, then?" she can't help but ask, raising her eyebrows. Neji glares at her.

"I just thought you might enjoy looking at me better this way," he reluctantly admits, glancing to the side. "But it appears that Nejiko would be a better fit for the dress-"

"Wait." She stops him with a hand on his arm, and steps towards him. "What about... all this?"

Tenten gestures between them, and Neji studies her. "Are you saying you have a crush on me as well?"

"It's not quite that," she mumbles, but words are a little too ungainly for this proximity, so she tiptoes, pressing herself to his chest. There's a bulge pushing an indent into her belly, that was hidden while he was Nejiko, and Tenten swallows hard at the implications of it-

Neji looks at her, unapologetic. She decides that he isn't getting the upper hand all the time, and slants her lips against his, pressing herself close. Neji groans, pins her to the wall. Their next kiss is heated - she isn't going to refuse him when he's this interested in her - though Neji pulls away from her when she wraps her fingers around him.

"Not here," he rasps, hoarsely, transforming back into Nejiko; his alter ego is flushed, pupils dilated, and breathing hard.

Tenten takes Nejiko's hand, leads them back to The Dragon's Inn.

(She alternates between tangling with Neji and Nejiko that night, though Neji still remains her favorite, much to his masculine pride.)

* * *

><p>Fujimoto Kenichi and his bodyguard are on their way out of the inn when Nejiko and Tenten catch them the next morning.<p>

"My sincere apologies, Kenichi-_san_," Nejiko greets, "It is to my deepest regret that we won't be able to follow your ship to Tea Country."

"Why- What gives rise to this?" The older man frowns, looking between Nejiko and Tenten, who do not show any signs of any continuing intimacy between them. He's had a very good night, with both ladies getting a little frisky in his bed, and the guard had not made any mention of it whatsoever.

"I'm afraid that my uncle has ordered me to return home at once," Nejiko answers, bowing her head. "There is an urgent family matter that I need to attend to."

Nejiko pulls such a haunted, lost face that Kenichi reaches over and pats her on the arm.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Nejiko-_san_," the older man says gravely. "As for me, I will have to attend to my cargo - there have been rumors that pirates may come along soon."

Nejiko frowns, and nods. "It has been a pleasure spending time with you, Kenichi-_san_."

There is a hint of a lecherous smile on Kenichi's face in response, and Nejiko is only too glad when the man makes to leave, apparently in a hurry. "Perhaps we may meet again, Nejiko."

"It'll be too soon," Tenten mutters under her breath, when their target and his guard have moved out of earshot. "I'm glad this mission is over with, at least."

"Are you?" Nejiko slants a look over at her, raising an eyebrow. They've mailed an anonymous letter to the police, and left a few notes at the police station, just in case the letter doesn't make it in time.

Tenten grins then. "Well, I won't mind if Nejiko makes an appearance at my apartment more often."

Pale eyes narrow. "You're having entirely too much fun with this transformation."

"You don't mind being a girl, though," Tenten points out. "I've told you that you're a better woman than I am."

"You'd do well to keep this between ourselves," Nejiko grumbles, looking sourly at her. (Even if Neji has enjoyed being intimate with Tenten in this form.)

"Yes, yes, you know I will." Tenten slings an arm cheerfully through Nejiko's, and turns them in the direction of Konoha. "Besides, Lee and Gai probably don't need a second flower on the team."

"I'm not a flower!" Nejiko grumbles. She follows Tenten out of the little town, anyway.

"Sure you are, Nejiko. We all know who's right about that." Tenten winks at him, and pretends not to notice the way Nejiko sputters indignantly.

(Nejiko's hair smells _exactly_ like rose petals.)

**END**

* * *

><p><em>AN: And that's the third and final part of Nejiko. Hope you guys enjoyed it. ;) As always, if you've enjoyed this at any point - drop a review!_

_Coming up next week - a Goldilocks!NejiTen oneshot or two. ;)_


End file.
